Se eu fosse um garoto
by rogueycherie
Summary: Bobby confia em Vampira. Mas não pode deixar de observa-la enquanto é confortada por Logan Vampira / Bobby Vampira / Logan


**"Se eu fosse um garoto**  
**Mesmo só por um dia**  
**Eu sairia da cama de manhã**  
**E iria onde eu quisesse ir"**

Depois de uma semana difícil até mesmo para um X-Men, tudo que Bobby Drake queria era aproximar-se de Vampira. Tanto quanto possível. Tentar quebrar o gelo com sua namorada. Ele riu de si mesmo, a piada muitas vezes usada por seu agora rival, Pyro.

Não levou muito tempo para descobrir que ela estaria na Sala de Perigo. Ele não esperaria por ela em seu quarto.

Não porque ela estava em treinando tão tarde.

Ele só queria ter certeza que ela estaria bem.

Ele confiava em Vampira.

O relacionamento deles só poderia dar certo com base em confiança.

Não havia intimidade, não fisicamente ...

Amizade, respeito,

Confiança...

Apenas para saber se ela estava bem. Durante uma das últimas simulações ela caiu, Colossus a carregou no colo como se ela não pesasse nada, em estilo nupcial não menos. Não parecia ser tão grave se ela conseguia envolver os braços em torno do pescoço dele e sorrir como uma adolescente ...

Mas não era Colossos na sala de perigo com ela . Claro que não.

Ele confiava em Vampira.

Ele confiava em Vampira . Apesar dela praticamente ter pulado na garupa da moto com Logan. "Eu sei de uma coisa que vai animar você". Em poucos minutos eles estavam fora da mansão.

Confiança.

Apesar de Vampira ter guardado o colar de compromisso que ele lhe dera de presente. Verdade seja dita, Bobby só queria que ela tirasse a maldita corrente de Wolverine . Corrente que descansava entre os seios que ele só poderia olhar por agora.

Bobby não estava espionando os dois. Ele queria apenas garantir que ela ficaria bem. Como qualquer bom namorado. Ele poderia dizer pela expressão corporal dos dois que o treino não estava indo bem.

Vampira estava de costas para Logan, mantendo alguma distância. Simulação pausada.

\- Vamos guria, eu não quis gritar com você!

\- Está tudo bem! Ela respondeu, tensão em sua voz. Parecia que ela estava prestes a chorar

\- Não, não está. Nós somos amigos. Não somos?

\- É uma coisa estúpida.

Vampira ainda estava de costas quando Logan a segurou pelos ombros, virando-a de frente para ela – Mais estúpida que uma criança entrar em um bar? Sozinha?

Ela bufou, sorrindo apesar de tudo.

Claro. O único que poderia fazê-la sorrir nesses dias.

Mordendo os lábios ela declarou - Quando chegamos aqui, quando decidi ficar... Ele me ofereceu ajuda. eu tinha uma chance. E... foram sepultadas com ele. Vampira estava claramente chorando agora, mesmo que de forma contida

\- Todos nós nos sentimos assim... Logan ainda tinha as mãos nos ombros dela

Vampira balançou a cabeça rapidamente, interrompendo Logan

-Você não entende. O Professor está morto, e eu só pensei em mim. Eu sou um monstro, Logan.

Logan a abraçou - Você não é um monstro. Confie em mim, eu saberia.

Eles permaneceram abraçados por muito tempo para o gosto de Bobby, Logan correndo o braço pelas costas de Vampira.

-Tem certeza que isso não é sobre o Cubo de Gelo?

foi dito tão suavemente, Bobby estava certo que não teria ouvido caso a troca toda não estivesse acontecendo na sala de perigo.

Marie afastou o rosto do ombro de Logan, permanecendo em um meio abraço.

\- Não é sobre ele. Vampira fungou.

Por um minuto Bobby esperou que isso fosse sobre ele. Eles estavam juntos, as coisas não estavam indo bem. Mesmo que ele não a pressionasse, esse era o motivo. Certo?

Não deveria ser ele , confortando-a pela perda deles?

\- Eu não quero passar a minha vida sem tocar outro ser humano.

Ela continuou

-Um abraço, um aperto de mão... Um beijo!

os olhos de Vampira se ergueram, do angulo que estava Bobby só poderia imaginar que Logan encontrou o olhar dela

Logan beijou a testa de Vampira, que em parte estava coberta pela franja branca que soltou de seu coque.

Foi inesperado para Bobby.

Mais inesperado ainda, quando vampira segurou o rosto de Wolverine, fechando a distância entre eles.

E o beijou.

Ela o beijou!

Ele ainda estava atônito assistindo os dois. Logan não deveria estar inconsciente? Claro que o Wolverine duraria mais tempo aos poderes de Vampira. Claro que ele brincaria com sua pele mortal apenas por mais tempo que ele.

Ela teria ganho algum controle?

Logo wolverine se separou de Vampira, buscando ar e apoio. Bobby deixou a cena, não querendo confrontá-los agora.

Ele não poderia.

Ele tinha confiado nela.

A cena é demais. Virando-se rapidamente

Dias depois, a porta do quarto de Vampira estava entreaberta. Bobby olhou mais uma vez, claramente surpreso por vê-la. Ela ainda parecia a mesma Vampira. Cabelos castanhos, a distinta faixa branca. Sua pele tão alva quanto antes, coberta quase por completo.

Exceto pelas mãos nuas.

Ela tinha feito isso.

\- Não era o que eu queria! Ele declarou

\- Eu sei...

Vampira segurou a mão de Bobby, ainda exitante sobre os efeitos da cura. O colar que ele lhe deu de presente, sendo cuidadosamente devolvido.

\- Era o que eu queria.

**"Se eu fosse um garoto**  
**Mesmo só por um dia**  
**Eu sairia da cama de manhã**  
**E iria onde eu quisesse ir"**


End file.
